My Little Sister Shouldn't be this Cute
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: Rated M for Adult Content - "Just for tonight, just right now, let me take her place..." My parents are gone for the week. I'm not making any progress with Kuroneko in our relationship. What started out as a massage, kind of led to me and Kirino spending a long, long night together. All these little sister ero-games... have paid off. -oneshot-


**!Warning!**

**Do not read if under 18. **

**This fanfiction contains explicit material.**

**If you're looking for a great read, without all the bad adult stuff-**

**You're in the wrong place. **

**Check your rating search for stories with under T content. **

**-/-If you're staying, please be polite, this is an adult setting-/-**

**-/-If you're not staying, I hope you find what you're looking for-/-**

* * *

**My Sister Shouldn't be this Cute**

**Starr E. Knites**

* * *

_I am now going out with my first ever girlfriend._

_She's my underclassman and Kirino's close friend. I've been on a few dates with her, but..._

"Nah~, that feels good..."

_The fact that we haven't made much progress is making me a little impatient._

"Fhuun... But you've... Held hands... Isn't that enough?"

I continued to massage my little sister's shoulders (not voluntarily, I might add). I had asked her for advice on Kuroneko's and my relationship, but it wasn't really going anywhere.

"Well... You're right, but during the summer holidays- You know, I kinda want to get closer. How do I do that?"

"Ah! Gross! ...But I'm sure if you asked her she'd agree to anything right now. But you don't want to do something pushy like that. You want to have sex with her? That's it?"

"Yeah," I told her.

"That's so lame and outdated. And doesn't this whole situation bother you? Having to ask your little sister that type of thing?"

I thought it over for a second. It was weird... But-

"Well, you play ero-games-"

"Ero-games and IRL aren't the same! Ero-games and IRL aren't the same, I tell you!"

I backed off from my yelling sister who started to thrash at my mistake of words. When she suddenly calmed down and looked over her shoulder at me, I instinctively drew back a bit more.

"Come on ero-sempai," she smiled. "no time to rest!"

"Yeah, yeah..." _I'm an idiot for even asking this one._

I went back massaging Kirino's shoulders. Pressing a bit more into her flesh, I began to think about Kuroneko.

_Kuroneko's hands sure were soft. _

_A little sweaty and warm... just like this._

I pushed my thumbs in little circles around the juncture of her neck. Kirino sighed and I continued my gentle assault even when my thoughts began to take a turn south.

"Hahhh~"

_Focus. Focus..._

"A little lower."

_Focus!_

"Yeah, lower. Lower-! YAHH!"

I had been going further past her shoulder blades and her back. My hands were dangerously close to her butt. And even better, my dirty thoughts gave me a boner.

"You're wrong this is a misunderstanding! It's not what you think!" I told her quickly as I ran toward the stairs. She glared at me evilly while covering her chest in defense. "

"Ah! That's right! It's my turn to heat up the bath tonight, huh? We'll continue this later Kirino!" I told her from around the corner, hiding the tent in my pants from sight. I went up the stairs, two steps at a time, unaware of my little sister looking very flushed. And not just from the midsummer's heat.

* * *

23:36 - Kyosuke's Room

* * *

_Shit... I can't fall asleep. And I have a date with Kuroneko tomorrow morning._

With my parents gone for the week and my previous embarrassment from earlier tonight, my nerves were on edge and making sleep completely unattainable. I grumbled a bit more over the unfairness of it all when the door clicked open.

_Huh?_

"Ki-Kirino?! At least knock!" _I swear, I'm gonna die from one of her surprise visits one day._

"Tch, what? You're still awake?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. That was when I noticed that she was only wearing a long, button up t-shirt. With her striped blue panties showing... "You have something to apologize for, don't you?"

"Hm?" _What? Oh... _"Something to apologize for, like... that thing, with Kuroneko?" I questioned cautiously.

"Not that," she told me walking over to my bed. "I'm pissed about that too, but that's in the past... for now." She lifted my blanket before continuing, "I meant about earlier."

"Earlier...?"

"Also, I'm sleeping here tonight."

"HAA?!" She slipped in next to me on my twin sized bed. "H-Hey! Is there a reason behind this? It's cramped!"

"Forget about that and just apologize already," Kirino ordered, pulling up the blanket to her nose. She turned onto her side and kept her eyes averted. "Then I'll also apologize."

"You will... to me?"

"Do It Already!"

"You won't let this go, huh?" I scooted back to the wall and crossed my legs. "Let's see here... Oh yeah. Sorry for asking you about dirty things earlier." I looked away and covered my mouth a bit nervous. "And... Sorry for stopping in the middle of the massage. I had a physiological issue of sorts. Sorry, for looking at you in a weird way... A-and... BUH!"

"That's enough," she told me slapping a hand over my mouth. "I won't forgive you though. Now it's my turn, huh? Close your eyes and listen."

"Good grief." I closed my eyes, like she wanted. "What is it?"

"Well... Listen... Just for today, just for right now, I'll take her place for you, so... I'll apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

_What? What is she...?_

"Sorry."

I felt lips on my own. Opening my eyes, to my terror, Kirino had began to forcefully kiss me. Pushing her away, I gasped for air from the sudden attack.

"Wai-! Kirino! Nn!"

Kissing me again, she angled me to push her tongue into my mouth. She wrestled and I relented. Grabbing her shoulders again, I was about to push her away, but she got closer. And closer.

* * *

23:58

* * *

_Even though I easily could've got her off me... I should've been able to, but I- _

"I feel kinda- Ah! Grossed out..." Kirino whimpered.

Moaning she arched her back as I swept my tongue up her stomach. I eagerly grabbed at her and touched gently at her right leg.

"Y-you're the one who came up with this idea! That you'd take her... Kuroneko's place."

She shivered and moaned again. Even though she protested, I knew her reactions were more truthful than whatever crap she was mumbling. Squeezing her small breasts, I leaned closer to her blushing face where she leaned away and squirmed.

_I know that's a stupid excuse to justify something like this. I know that, but..._

"Nn!" I gripped her harder. Her left breast fitting nicely in the palm of my hot hand.

_Right now, that was more than enough to smash any sense of reason in me._

I licked her pink nipple and took it in my mouth. Sucking firmly, she gripped my arm and half-heartedly struggled. Sweet moans and gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth when I pushed her further into the bed with my weight.

_Any sense in me? No... in **us**. Maybe... _

"Fhu..."

I got off her and began to peel off her panties from her sweaty body. She stared at me with a heavy breath as I peered at her dripping slit.

"Haa... Awesome..." I stopped suddenly when I remember that this was my sister. "Ah, Kirino. Rubber," I whispered to myself. "Like I'd have something like that. Thought so..."

"What? G-gonna chicken out a-at this point?!"

I looked at her red face and naked body (save for that button-up shirt) and felt a tug in my chest. And a twitch in my lower regions.

_Wow... She- she's..._

"Wh-what? No. I just thought... you're really cute."

That's right. My little sister, this sexy model, honor student, and tsundere ero-game playing otaku, was cute. It made me smile inside at the deeper shade of red that her face and ears took on. She looked shocked, really. I wouldn't blame her. After everything we've been through, and the position we were in right now, I was calling her cute?

"IDI-" I pushed into her. "-OT!"

There was resistance, but only for a second. My cock went in all the way. It was hot. I felt every muscle twitch and convulse around me in time with her pulse. It was like I could feel her heart. The face she made wasn't one of pain. Kirino looked surprised and I heard her deep intake of breath.

_So cute..._

"You're so cute!" Pulling out a little, then pushing back as far I could go, I relished in the feeling of my little sister's pussy around me.

"Ah! UU~ I-It hurts! Uku~" No, no it doesn't. It feels great, Kirino. "I- C-can't Anikiii!" I kissed her roughly to convey just what she was doing to me. The tears in her eyes with the tiny gasps were so adorable.

"Your insides are amazing," I whispered to her. Keeping the pace, with no rhythm, I continued to push into her. Going as far as I could.

Our heavy breathing filled the room and my small bed's mattress creaked under our pleasured actions. I changed our positions to have her sitting on my lap. I had a hand around her waist to grip her butt and the other squeezing her right breast. Eagerly sucking on her chest, Kirino could only gasp in pleasure at my actions. I suddenly felt small hands on my shoulders.

"This is- NAAH! Ha~ Too Much!" Pushing me back, I fell to the head of the bed with her taking over. She struggled to go down on me, going sideways and too far forward with her thrusts.

I let her though. She kissed me and tried to keep on. With her doing this, I knew it wouldn't be long. And I was right. Feeling a stirring in my gut, I broke our deep kiss and grabbed her waist to piston into her.

"Ki-Kirino! I'm... gonna...! Like This...!"

"Aeh? What should we do? Ah! ah~ No, you want to come?" I didn't answer, trying to delay the inevitable as much as I could.

_I knew I should have started carrying condoms around! _

"Um, today's- Ah! L-let me think! Let me-"

"Kuh-Kirino!"

Relief washed over me as I let go of my load. Kirino stiffened above me, then came with a spasm. She shook into an arch before falling back onto my chest.

_Oh no. This is bad... _I thought when I felt my cum leak out and spill over my leg.

* * *

00:48

* * *

Moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Kirino raised her legs to hit against my shoulders.

"Are we... doing it... some more?"

"Sorry," I told her, "Just one more time!"

"Hah! Don't you- don't you have a date tomorrow?! W-with her?!"

I faltered a bit when I heard that question. Yeah we rested a bit after that first time, but doing this so early in the morning? I was bound to be tired for that date with Kuroneko.

"UAH! Hah-AHN! Noo! You're so Rough!"

_So... so cute..._

Tears, flushed cheeks, sweaty neck, and fly away hair... It was impossible to stop now. I pumped a couple more times before cumming again. She shrieked as I raised her hips. Trembling, I hit her g-spot. Every shot would make her jerk and her insides clench all around me. I exhaled deeply and dropped her. Falling on my elbows over her, we both tried to catch our breaths.

* * *

01:51

* * *

_After that.. immersed in immoral feeling and irresistible pleasure..._

"You came again..."

_I continued to defile Kirino's virgin insides with my semen, as if I was trying to mark her._

* * *

03:40

* * *

Weaving my fingers into red hair, I pushed the girl sucking on my cock further down. She licked the base and came back up to the tip to swallow my leftover semen. She glanced up to meet my eyes with the most innocent expression.

_So...damn...cute._

I averted my eyes and looked at the shirt still clinging to her.

"Kirino... Why don't you take that off already?"

"Nn~" She licked the tip of my dick and popped it into her mouth. Sweeping her tongue around the head and bobbed her head before sucking hard. "Pah! I don't want to."

"...It's one of mine, isn't it?"

She ignored my question and instead went back to bobbing her head.

* * *

05:55

* * *

"Kah!" Kirino lowered herself again onto me. My white shirt sticking seductively to her sweaty skin. "Yeah... I better, start preparing..." She leaned down quickly and kissed me again.

_Kirino..._

"I-" She sucked on my lower lip and drove her tongue in my mouth. "-start... preparing..."

Our hips met with sloppy, squelching sounds for every thrust. After our night filled with pleasure, she had started to expertly push down on me. The kiss was amazing. She pulled my tongue and gently nipped it.

"I Love You!"

My eyes widened as she went back to kissing me.

_She... Kirino... Kirino loves me?_

I flipped us so that I was on top. "Kirino!"

I began to pump inside of her hard. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel it again. The light fluttering in my belly. That tell-tale sign that I would be, again, cumming inside my own sister.

"Ah! ONIICHAN!"

* * *

07:29

* * *

DINGDONG

_What?_

"She's here," I said aloud. The withering girl under me didn't react. Instead, she met my fading thrusts with vigor. Attempting to milk me for all I had. "Kirino..."

* * *

07:30

* * *

Kuroneko looked to the window of her boyfriend of only a month. The curtains wide and open. She saw the last moments of a man and woman joining. With a frown, she reached toward the gate handle. But... With another sharp look up, she dropped her dainty hand and clenched it to a fist. "Oh, Kyosuke. You always know how to make me happy..."

With a determined grin, she began to walk back home, just as the man collapsed.

_This, will truly make a great chapter_, she thought.

The End

* * *

**Okay, some of you hentais might recognize this one. If you do, congrats! If not, **_this isn't completely copied off the hentai doujin_**. **_But, instead, a roughly transcribed fic to give to the people_**. Absolute Kirino Territory is a pretty good read (very dirty though). **_I didn't like the ending, so this still considered a fanfiction_**. **

**I give credit to HYOCO Road. **

AN: Did I fucking stutter the first time? You people don't read these things, do you? (Sorry to the people who do read the author notes)

**If you don't like this, don't spam me with hate mail. I do know a few who like this, so I am giving it to the public, for the public. Hope those who enjoyed will let me know. Yes, i'll do a second chapter later. I have classes this summer semester, so suck it.**


End file.
